The goal of the Core Grant is to further the research aims of 16 Vision Investigators at the University of Minnesota by establishing an integrated series of image acquisition and analysis facilities and associated services. The Grant consists of four research and service modules. The first module, the Image Acquisition and Processing Facility, is the central "anchor" module of the grant and consists of three components. Two of these, the confocal microscope facility and the deconvolution microscope facility, will be used by Core Grant Investigators in acquiring images from histological sections and from live tissue. The third component of the module, the media graphics facility, will be used in analyzing, processing and producing hard copies of images acquired on the confocal and deconvolution microscopes. A technician will supervise the confocal and media graphics facilities. The second module, Network and Microcomputer Support, will provide essential technical support for the Image Acquisition and Processing Facility as well as for individual Investigators using laboratory microcomputers. A microcomputer specialist who is proficient in microcomputer operating systems and networks will serve as the primary resource of the module and will be responsible for maintaining the Core Grant network server. The third module, the Histology Facility, will provide support for histological procedures utilized heavily by Core Grant Investigators. Slide-based in situ hybridization and PCR and histological sectioning of paraffin and cryostat sections will be supported. A histology technician will conduct routine procedures and will maintain the facility. The fourth module, the Machine Shop, will support a skilled machinist and will serve Investigators who require custom machining of equipment and components needed for their research. The modules will be functionally linked together by a dedicated local area computer network that will facilitate Investigator access to and will enhance the capabilities of the facilities. Each module will be headed by an established NEI-funded Investigator. The Core Grant will be administered by an advisory' committee comprised of the Grant PI, module heads, and two additional Department of Ophthalmology representatives. The Core Grant, by enhancing facilities for acquiring and processing images, will further the research efforts and collaborative projects of vision researchers at the University of Minnesota.